


Red Sweater

by CharmedImsure (LockLove)



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Halloween, Luxury porn, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Supernatural Elements, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockLove/pseuds/CharmedImsure
Summary: Armie meets a handsome man...





	Red Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween lovely readers. I wrote this way back when and saved it for a special Halloween treat (or perhaps a trick...) hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks to my Boos in the gc for being excellent and always there when in need them. *kisses*

That goddamn red sweater. 

That’s what caught Armie’s eye in the first place. 

All the trouble and all the mess leads back to that fucking red sweater and the devil wearing it. 

Armie’s friends had insisted that he come out with them. Despite all his protestations and excuses they persevered until he gave in and agreed to come with them. His best friend Ashton chose the place, a new club downtown called LUX. Apparently some big hotshot bought a Hollywood landmark building and turned it into a multi-level nightclub. The first level was a restaurant and bar, the second level was the dance club, the third a strip club that catered to male and female clientele. The upper floors even housed several rooms that one could rent for the night if they were so inclined. At a steep price, of course.

The night had all been planned out in advance, because it was a celebration/cheer Armie up after his divorce, they had gone all out. Reservations for dinner, VIP club passes on all levels and two rooms booked for the night. Armie thought it was silly to pay that much for a room in the same city you lived in but Ashton and Nick were paying and they had insisted. Tonight was to be a worry free night of debauchery for all involved. 

Dinner had gone very well and may have been one of the best Armie had ever had. They had dined on a 7 course meal and champagne over three hours, finishing up a little after 10 p.m. just in time to start checking out the clubs. Ashton had suggested they start at the top and work their way down. 

Most regular patrons called the strip club “The Candy Store” because stepping inside was like stepping into a veritable candy store for adults. Besides the full sensory overload of stepping out of a quiet elevator right into a beating, pulsing, neon dream, anything and everything you could desire was on offer, one just had to know who to ask,

As their large group was trying to recover from that overload a beautiful young blonde woman who was wearing high heels and nothing else greeted them and guided them to the VIP section. They were given complimentary champagne and a menu with an array of services and a list of dancers that would be on stage that evening. The waitress, whose name was surely not really Cinnamon, took their orders for more drinks and promised to return shortly. 

Armie had just received his drink and settled back into an oversized leather chair when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. 

The young man in the red sweater slinked across the room. Slow and confident, swaying hips encased in tight black leather. Thin but muscular forearms bared by pushed up sweater sleeves. The bright red sweater that had caught Armie’s eye was v-neck showing off plenty of porcelain pale chest and neck. Armie caught himself before he started to drool but only just. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off the vision before him. His longish mahogany curls spilling forward hiding his face every time he bent over to speak to someone and it seemed like he was, indeed, stopping to speak to everyone. Armie took a deep breath and hoped beyond hope that he would make his way over to their section soon. 

As soon as Armie had the thought the man straightened up and looked over to where he was sitting. Their eyes met and if the music in the place hadn’t been so bone jarringly loud surely everyone would have heard the moan that came from deep inside him. But nothing could have torn Armie’s eyes away from the young man’s across the floor. 

The man smirked and turned to make his way toward them. 

When the man finally reached their group and introduced himself Armie was lost. He took the man’s hand when it was offered and was sure he had told him his name but he can’t seem to recall it. Because the moment their bare skin met that was that and Armie was done for. He felt as though electric fire burned all the way down to his toes. 

Ashton invited the man to sit with them and he readily acquiesced, taking the seat right next to Armie. Although the young man was charming and engaged with all of them it seems it took only a few minutes for all the others to be engaged elsewhere and Armie found himself left all alone with the most gorgeous creature he’d ever seen. 

They spoke at length about many things. Art. History, Books, Movies, Philosophy. But if you asked him Armie couldn’t tell you what he said or what his counterpart had said. He was adrift in a pair of bright green eyes, and lost to the prettiest red lips he’d ever seen on anyone, anywhere. 

They had been speaking solely to one another almost the entire time Armie had been in the club, somehow his drink never seem to be empty and when the man asked him to come see his penthouse he couldn’t say yes fast enough. 

As they rode the elevator up to his penthouse merely an hour after he’d arrived-time seemed to feel differently in here after all- all Armie could think was that he’d never seen green eyes like that before. Hair that shiny and gorgeous, lips that red, and a body that he couldn’t wait to get his hands on. And considering the looks the man was giving him he’d be getting more than his hands involved. 

Once in the penthouse Timmy, the man had told him his name was Timmy, offered him another drink. Handed him a glass with 25 year old scotch, watched him as he drank. Smiled at him making him flush with pleasure. Stood close and spoke softly to him letting his breath fan out over his cheek and neck causing him to shiver. 

He enticed him into the infinity pool that overlooked the whole of Los Angeles and took him from behind while Armie tried to keep his eyes open but failed miserably because he’s never felt anything so good or so right in his whole lifetime. Slightly shorter than him and with a slighter frame than him by quite a bit, he still managed to make Armie feel small and thoroughly taken care of. 

He entices Armie into his silk clad king sized bed, whispering sweet words, promising amazing things, saying all the right things that Armie needs to hear. He fucks Armie twice more, his hands and tongue and cock everywhere until Armie is so spent and satisfied he doesn’t think he’ll be able to move for the rest of his life. 

Little does he know that won’t be long. 

Armie is awakened in the middle of the night by something tugging on his leg. It’s still dark out and he’s still so groggy from sex and alcohol it takes him too long to realize what’s happening. The last thing Armie remembers before his world goes black is feeling sharp teeth sinking into his groin, hear the sickening squelch of chewing and the nightmare sight of the man of his dreams eating his flesh.


End file.
